yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Cadin
Yo-Kai Cadin & Robonyan is 8th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Whisper: What are you doing, Nick? Nick: I'm looking for buried treasure, Emily said that I should check this area. Whisper: Why? Nick: 'Cause apparently, there has been buried treasure in the park for along time. Whisper: Really? Nick: Yeah! Whisper: Are you not upset about getting dirty. Nick: Nope. "flings dirt" Whisper: "gets covered in dirt" Oh dear. {Theme Song} Nick: There's nothing here. Whisper: Wait, I think there could be something here. Nick: Really? Whisper: Yes, use the Yo-Kai Watch. Mat: Ok. "searches" Whisper: Nope, never mind it's just a Cicada. Nick: Are you sure? Whisper: Of course, I know much about Cicadas. Nick: Ok. Cadin: Ming ming, hello I'm Cadin a Yo-Kai. Nick: See he is a Yo-Kai. Whisper: Yes a Cicada Yo-Kai, so I was right. Nick: Nope. Cadin: I'm just a Yo-Kai. Whisper: I don't think so. Nick: Just admit that you're wrong. Whisper: Don't think so. Nick: "sighs" Whatever. Cadin: Looks like you've got a terrible butler. Nick: You have no idea, he has to use his Yo-Kai Pad to find out about Yo-Kai. Cadin: How sad. Whisper: Just give us your medal, & we'll get going. Cadin: "hands medal" Call me when you need a hero. Nick: Thanks. Whisper: I'm never wrong. Nick: "rolls eyes" Sure. "screen closes on Cadin going back to sleep, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2ndd part of the episode" Nick: Robots are so lame, everyone thinks that they're all that just because they can do the same exact things we can do but better. Whisper: Never thought you'd say that. Nick: Well it's true. Whisper: So it's obvious that you wouldn't want to befriend robot Yo-Kai. Nick: They're robot Yo-Kai? Jibanyan: Yeah, they even have a Robo me. Nick: Really? Jibanyan: Yeah. Robonyan: "appears" Greetings, I am Robonyan, Jibanyan from the future. Nick: Whoa. Whisper: It's not worth it Robonyan, Nick doesn't like robots. Robonyan: Even ones who know where a lost mother is. Nick: You know where she is? Robonyan: Of course, I'm from the future remember. Nick: Oh, that makes sense. Whisper: Well, where is she. Robonyan: She's been hiding away, she's in New York right now. Nick: But that will take forever to get there. Robonyan: Not if you summon him. "hands medal" Nick: Who's this? Whisper: Um..."pulls out Yo-Kai Pad" Jibanyan: That's Mirapo, he can teleport you anywhere in the world. Nick: Cool. Robonyan: What are you waiting for, summon him. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" Time for Mirapo "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Mirapo is summoned Nick: Mirapo, we need to go to New York City. Mirapo: Alright. Robonyan: "goes through Mirapo" Whisper: "goes through Mirapo" Nick: You coming Jibanyan? Jibanyan: Nah, I'm just gonna stay here. Mr. Adams: Who ate all the chocobars?! Jibanyan: On second thought-"jumps through Mirapo" Nick: Wow. {Cut to NYC} Whisper: Wow! Jibanyan: This place is very busy. Robonyan: Indeed. Nick: So, where's my mom. Robonyan: Well- Mrs. Adams: Nicholas? Nick: Mom! runs into Mrs. Adams' arms, ecstatic to see her Mrs. Adams: I've missed you so much. Nick: Me too, why did you leave? Mrs. Adams: Your dad is crazy, he kept on talking about Yo-Kai. Nick: What? Mrs. Adams: Yeah, and they don't even exist. Whisper: How rude. Nick: Actually, they do. Mrs. Adams: Oh no, he's gotten to you too. Nick: No, mom, put this on. "hands watch" Mrs. Adams: Why? Nick: Just do it. Mrs. Adams: Ok, "puts on watch" now what? Nick: Bush the button on the side. Mrs. Adams: Ok, "pushes button" it has a light? Nick: Shine the light over there. "points to Whisper" Mrs. Adams: Ok. "shines light" Whisper: Hello. Mrs. Adams: Who-who is that? Nick: That's Whisper, my Yo-Kai butler, now shine over there. "points to Jibanyan & Robonyan" Mrs. Adams: Ok. "shines light" Jibanyan: Hi. Robonyan: Hello. Mrs. Adams: Who are they? Nick: Jibanyan & Robonyan, Robonyan is Jibanyan from the future. Mrs. Adams: Oh. "takes off watch & gives it to Mat" Nick: See Yo-Kai do exist. "puts on watch" Mrs. Adams: So all this time your dad wasn't lying? Nick: Nope, and I've been befriending a lot of Yo-Kai. Whisper: He's medallium is very full. Mrs. Adams: Unbelievable. Nick: Let's go home. Mrs. Adams: Alright, but how? Nick: We use Mirapo. Mrs. Adams: Who? Mat: Oh, you didn't shine the light on him, he's the Yo-Kai who transported us here. Mrs. Adams: Oh. Whisper and Robonyan go through Mirapo Mrs. Adam: Um- Nick: Mirapo. Mrs. Adams: Ok. "walks forward" Nick: Duck. Adams ducks her head and goes through Mirapo Nick: It's good to have you back. {Cut to Adams' household} Mr. Adams: Where have you been? Nick: Finding mom. Mr. Adams: Any luck. Nick: Yep, "pulls Mrs. Adams through" ta-da! Mr. Adams: Honey. Mrs. Adams: I'm back! Mr. Adams: It's good to see you, but how. Mrs. Adams: It was all thanks to Robonyan. Mr. Adams: So you showed her. Nick: Yep. Nat: "walks downstairs" What's going on? Mrs. Adams: Hi Natalie. Nat: Mom! "runs into Mrs. Adams' arms" Your back. Mrs. Adams: Yes, & I'm going to stay. Nat: How are you here? Mrs. Adams: "looks at Mat" Does she- Nick: It was all me, "whispers" no. Nat: Good job, bro. Nick: Thanks, sis. Whisper: This is so touching. Jibanyan: Stop being such a cry baby. Whisper: I'm not. Robonyan: I'll be going now, here Nick. "flips medal" Nick: "catches" Thanks, Robonyan. Robonyan: I'll be back. "disappears" Nick: Awesome. "screen closes on Mrs. Adams smiling, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Mr. Adams *Mrs. Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan *Mirapo *Cadin *Robonyan Episode Recap Nick: Time to recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Cadin and Robonyan Cut to blue background: Nick: Cadin is from Charming, while Robonyan is from tough. Whisper: Cadin is a Cicada Yo-Kai. Cadin: I'm just a Yo-Kai. Jibanyan: Robonyan helped find Nick's mom. Mrs. Adams: I'm glad to be back. Nick: Me too. Jibanyan: I'm so cool in the future. Whisper: Stop being so full of yourself. Nick: Look who's talking. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures